Life with a mermaid
by muumitfan
Summary: Another anime/manga idea. Minoru Aozora has been bullied his entire life, but everything changes when he meets a mermaid.
1. Meeting

A young 16 year old boy was sitting alone in his classroom. The boy had blue hair and green eyes.

The boys name was Minoru Aozora and he's been bullied for his entire life. Even his parents didn't care about him and just ignored him with his daily struggles.

It was lunch time and Minoru took his lunch from his bag when suddenly a punch of bullies took it.

"G-Give it back, please." Begged Minoru.

"Ha! In your dreams loser, I'm eating this and that's." Said the bully.

Minoru then decided to leave but the bullies didn't let him.

"What's that around your neck loser?" Asked the bully.

"N-Nothing!" Answered Minoru with a frightened tone.

"Oh? Then you probably don't mind if I take it from you." Said the bully.

Minoru then places his hands around the locket he had, but the bully trio grabbed him and one of them took it off of him and then threw it towards the wall and then it broke.

Minoru rushed to pick the pieces up but then the trio started beating him up but then stopped and left.

All of that happened and none of the other students didn't even try to stop them. They were just chatting casually and eating their food.

Minoru quickly rushed out of the classroom while putting the broken pieces of his locket to his pockets and quickly headed to the cafeteria. There he noticed that there were no line so he quickly rushed to buy some bread but the bullies were there too and they then quickly tackled him where he then flew towards the wall and his nose started to bleed. Again no one was like nothing happened. Even the food seller didn't care.

Minoru then grabbed his bag and run to the toilet, while crying, to place paper to stop the bleeding from his nose.

After that he just decided to leave school and head to the port and then he started to cry really loud and he also threw the broken locket pieces to the water.

"Hi there!" Greeted an unfamiliar female voice.

"*Sniff* Huh?" Said Minoru with a confused tone.

Minoru looked around but didn't see anyone nearby.

"M-Must've been my imagination." Said Minoru.

"Look down please." Said the female voice.

Minoru then looked down and saw a girl with long pink hair and emerald colored eyes. She had a pearl necklase around her neck. She also had a backpack.

"Is something wrong? Why are you crying?" Asked the girl.

Minoru doesn't answer and just goes to the other side of the pier. The girl then comes the other side.

"What's your name then? My name is Lillie Hamasaki." Said the girl.

Minoru still ignores her.

"Why are you ignoring me?" Asked Lillie.

"There's no need for me to tell you anything since I don't even know you." Said Minoru.

"I want to know what's wrong since I've heard you crying here alot." Said Lillie.

"Then tell me why are you in the water." Said Minoru.

Lillie then jumps out of the water revealing her lower half belonging to a mermaid.

"I'm a mermaid." Answered Lillie with a bright smile.

Minoru gets shocked and stands up revealing his bloody nose.

"What happened to you?! Did someone beat you up something?" Asked Lillie with a concerned tone.

"O-Oh, n-no. S-Someone just t-tripped me." Answered Minoru.

"That can't be just someone tripping you over! That's more like tackling you!" Shouted Lillie.

"Wh-Why do you sound like you care?" Asked Minoru.

"Because I do care! I've been trying to come to talk to you but I didn't know what to say." Answered Lillie.

Minoru then started to cry so Lillie decided to hug him to make him feel better.

When Lillie let go of Minoru, she heard his stomach rumbling so she took her backpack from her back and took some food from there.

"Here eat up." Said Lillie with a smile.

"Th-Thank you." Thanked Minoru.

Minoru then started to eat the food that Lillie gave him and he found it delicious.

"M-Minoru Aozora." Said Minoru.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Minoru." Said Lillie happily.

"W-Why do you have a backpack with you?" Asked Minoru curiously.

"I sometimes come get some items from the surface that we could use." Answered Lillie.

"H-How?" Asked Minoru with a confused tone.

"We can transform our mermaid parts into human legs." Answered Lillie.

"A-Ah okay." Said Minoru.

They then spent some more time together and when Lillie was leaving, she jumped back to the water.

"Oh yeah, do you come here tomorrow too?" Asked Lillie with a small blush.

"I-I probably will. Why?" Answered Minoru.

"I was thinking that you should start a new life underwater." Explained Lillie.

"H-How?" Asked Minoru.

"By turning into a Merman, but I'll have to ask the ruler of the place where I live." Answered Lillie.

"G-Got it." Said Minoru.

Lillie then dived underwater to head home and Minoru did the same.

When Lillie arrived to the underwater city, she headed to the palace and was greeted by the guardsthat then let her in.

"Father, I've returned!" Announced Lillie happily.

"Welcome home Lillie." Said the king.

"Father, I'd like to speak with you about something." Said Lillie.

"What is it?" Asked the king.

Lillie then explained Minoru's situation and that she'd like to help him.

"Aah, I see. Very well." Answered the king.

"Really?! Yay!" Shouted Lillie happily while swimming in circles.

"Big sis, did you fall in love with him?" Asked a young girl.

"I-I guess I did." Answered Lillie with a blush.

"Are you going to take care of him?" Asked the girl.

"Y-Yes, I'll care for him no matter what happens." Answered Lillie with a blush.

Lillie then swam to her room to wait for tomorrow.


	2. New life underwater

Minoru was walking to school while thinking if Lillie was going to keep her promise to change his life to better. "What if she was lying" was going around his mind but he still decided to trust her words since after all she made him feel much better.

When Minoru arrived to school, the same old routine happened as always, getting bullied and teased around, but Minoru tried to endure it as much as he could.

When it was lunch time, Minoru decided to go to the bathroom first, but the bullies came to see him again and this time they punched him to the ground and started kicking him.

"Gaah! This is just getting annoying and unbearable. Stop that already!" Shouted a boy.

The bullies and even Minoru were surprised of the boys sentence so the bullies left and Minoru was lying on the ground with a bruised body.

Minoru then stood up and brushed the dust from his body while shaking like crazy. He looked if the boy was still there but he had left. This time Minoru just decided to go eat his food, but it was stolen and all of his belongings was scattered around the classroom and no one weren't picking them up.

"You know what, I'll just go meet Lillie at the port." Said Minoru in his mind.

Minoru then picked his stuff up and left the classroom and started running but the bullies tripped him, but Minoru just decided to ignore them and headed to the port.

When Minoru arrived there, he heard singing in the area where he met Lillie yesterday and headed over there.

When Minoru got there, a girl with pink hair was singing while sitting on the wooden planks.

"I-Is that y-you Lillie?" Asked Minoru.

The girl stopped her singing and looked towards Minoru while her eyes widened so she stood up and rushed to hug him.

"Yes, it's me." Answered Lillie while brushing Minorus hair with her hands.

After letting go of Minoru, she gave some food for him and they then started to eat.

"Y-You h-have a b-beautiful s-singing v-voice." Minoru said awkwardly.

"Aww, thank you." Thanked Lillie with a blush.

They then continued eating and after that Lillie stood up so Minoru decided to do the same.

"Are you sure you want to turn into a Merman? You're able to live much longer than a regular human." Asked Lillie to make sure if it was what Minoru wanted.

"Y-Yes, b-but how do you do that anyway?" Asked Minoru.

"By doing this." Lillie answeref as she grabbed Minoru from his cheeks and kissed him in the lips.

The kiss surprised Minoru and he started stuttering while blushing like crazy when Lillie stopped.

"W-W-W-What?!" Said Minoru as he placed his hands around his lips.

"Tee hee, from now on I'll take care of you no matter what happens." Lillie said while blushing happily.

"S-So how do I transform?" Asked Minoru while still blushing.

Lillie then explained how to do it and then transformed as a demostration and then she jumped to the water. Minoru then transformed too and succeeded, but lost his balance and fell to the water.

"Are you alright Minoru?" Asked Lillie with a concerned tone.

"Y-Yes, but my backpack is still up there." Answered Minoru.

"I'll get it for you." Lillie said.

She then jumped up and grabbed the bag and then jumped back to the water.

"Oh yeah, you should take your shirt off." Suggested Lillie.

"I-I'd rather not." Said Minoru as he looked down.

"Oh, understood." Said Lillie.

They then dived underwater and Lillie started going really fast but soon noticed that Minoru wasn't behind her so she decided to turn back and noticed that Minoru was having difficulties.

"Need any help Minoru?" Asked Lillie.

"N-No, I'll get this sooner or later." Answered Minoru.

"Don't be like that. Starting from today you can rely on me if you have difficulties so grab onto me from my shoulders." Explained Lillie.

"I-If you say so." Said Minoru.

Lillie then swam in front of Minoru who then grabbed her shoulders and they then headed towards Lillie's home.

When they arrived there, Minoru was shocked that they had arrived to a large castle.

"Ah, welcome back Princess." Said the guard from the left.

"He must be the boy that you've talked about alot." Said the other guard from the right.

"He is so please treat him kindly." Answered Lillie with a smile.

"P-P-PRINCESS?! Y-You're a princess!" Shouted Minoru with a shocked tone.

"That's right." Said Lillie with a smile.

After that they entered the castle where they meet Lillie's father.

"Father! I'm back!" Announced Lillie.

"Welcome back Lillie." Said the king at his throne.

The king then looked around but didn't see Minoru anywhere.

"Where's the young boy?" Asked the king with a confused tone.

"Huh? Umm, Minoru don't just hide behind me." Said Lillie.

"O-Okay." Said Minoru with a fearful tone.

Minoru then swam next to Lillie.

"Good day Minoru Aozora, I'm the ruler of Atladore, Bay Hamasaki." Said the king while smiling kindly.

"Ah. Umm, I-It's a p-pleasure t-to m-meet y-you K-King H-Hamasaki." Greeted Minoru with a timid tone.

"No need to be so honorific my boy. From this day on you're like an adopted son to me and in the future maybe even more." Said Bay.

"F-Father!" Said Lillie while blushing.

"Ba ha ha! Anyway, I shall call your guard." Said Bay whle laughing.

Bay then calls a young merman whi has blond hair and purple eyes.

"This is Reif. He's really friendly and always ready to do his job properly." Explained Bay.

Reif then swam towards Lillie and Minoru who then hid behind her.

"Uh, what's wrong sir Minoru?" Asked Reif awkwardly.

"Minoru's a bit shy since he's had a hard life so he hides behind me. Probably because he can trust me." Explained Lillie.

"Y-Yeah." Said Minoru.

Reif then took a pocket watch he had around his neck and gave it to Minoru.

"I-Is that for me?" Asked Minoru with a surprised tone.

"It is. I once found it in a shipwreck and decided to keep it." Explained Reif with a smile.

"Th-Thank you." Thanked Minoru.

Minoru then slowly reached out his hand to grab and then looked at it. The watch was still working.

"I-It's still working." Said Minoru with a surprised tone.

"Amazing right? We can use certain powers to keep the surface items dry so we can use them." Explained Reif.

"W-Wow!" Said Minoru with an amazed tone.

Suddenly the door from the right opens which frightenes Minoru and hugs Lillie for protection.

The mermaids that came from there were Lillie's sisters, Melody who had green hair and red eyes and Ruby who had red hair and red eyes.

"Sis, you've returned!" Said Ruby happily.

"Where's the boy you've talked alot?" Asked Melody.

"You scared him. Look how frightened he is." Answered Lillie with an angry tone.

"O-Oh." Said the two awkwardly.

Lillie then calms down Minoru by singing calmly and brushing his hair with her arms.

"Is he seriously that scared?" Asked Ruby.

"A-At l-least y-your p-parents h-have l-loved y-you t-three y-your e-entire l-live." Said Minoru while getting teary eyed.

"Wh-What?!" Shouted the two with shocked tones.

"E-Ever s-since I w-was b-born m-my p-parents h-haven't l-loved m-me a-at a-all s-since t-they w-wanted a-a g-girl a-and g-get f-famous. S-So w-when I w-was s-scared th-they n-never c-comforted m-me s-so I-I a-always h-had t-to e-endure i-it a-alone." Explained Minoru while clinging to Lillie.

"That's horrible! How could they treat you as if you're somekind of garbage." Said the two with angry tones.

"There there. You're now living with us which means that we'll take good care of you. Especially me." Explained Lillie while hugging Minoru.

"*Sniff* Thank you." Thanked Minoru with a really small smile.

After that Lillie and Reif decided to show around the castle.

When they arrived to area where everyone of the royal family sleeps, Minoru wanted to know where he sleeps.

"U-Um, wh-where am I going to sleep Lillie?" Asked Minoru curiously.

"You're going to sleep with me in my room." Answered Lillie with a smile.

"Wh-Wh-What! W-W-With you?" Responded Minoru with a deep blush.

"Yes, so if you wake up at night, I can comfort you." Explained Lillie.

"O-Okay. D-Do I have my own bed there then?" Asked Minoru.

"Y-You'll be sleeping with me in the same bed." Answered Lillie who was blushing too.

Hearing that made Minoru blush even more so now both of them were blushing.

"*Ahem* Should we move on?" Reif said suddenly.

"Oh, yes. I want to show an interesting room to you Minoru." Said Lillie.

"O-Ok." Said Minoru.

Lillie and Reif then took Minoru to a room that had no water in it so they had to transform to their normal human forms.

The room had an interesting pool in the middle and a girl with long orange hair was cleaning the pools edges. The girl had a pink dress, yellow eyes and she had a green hat on her head.

"Hiya Sapphire!" Greeted Lillie with a cheery tone.

"Oh hi there Lillie and Reif." Greeted Sapphire back.

"This boy is the one i've been talking about. His name is Minoru." Said Lillie while introducing Minoru.

"It's nice to meet you Minoru. I hope your life will be much more better here." Said Sapphire with a smile.

"Th-Thank you." Thanked Minoru.

Minoru then looked around the room. The room was really interesting looking, but the most interesting thing was the pool in the middle of the room.

"Wh-What's this pool here? I-It has to be important if it's in the center of the room." Asked Minoru curiously.

"It's a pool that let's us travel to different locations when you throw coins in it and it then makes a portal, but you have to travel to that location first." Explained Lillie.

"Is it possible to make a portal to normal water?" Asked Minoru.

"Yes." Answered Lillie.

"Have you used this Lillie?" Asked Minoru curiously.

"I've tried but it didn't work for me." Explained Lillie.

"I've tried it too but it didn't work." Said Reif.

"Umm, can I try?" Said Minoru.

"Of course." Lillie said while smiling.

Sapphire then took a coin from a bag and gave it to Minoru.

Minoru then walked towards the pool which then started to glow.

"Wh-What's happening?" Asked Minoru with a frightened tone.

"The pool must to be reacting to your precense." Answered Sapphire.

"M-My precense?" Said Minoru with a confused tone.

"The king told me that when the pool sences someone who can use it, it starts to glow for the first time. That means the pool has chosen you as it's user." Explained Sapphire.

"That's amazing, isn't it Minoru." Said Lillie with a smile.

"Y-Yeah." Minoru said with an awkward tone.

Minoru then tossed the coin to the pool and a portal appeared somewhere.

"U-Umm, c-could you go first Reif? If that's okay with you." Suggested Minoru.

"Of course." Reif said and walked to the pool.

Reif then jumped down from the pool and Lillie did the same.

When it was Minoru's turn, Sapphire gave a coin bag that he can use when they want to return and then jumped through the portal. When Minoru came to the other side he was launched through the air but luckily Lillie caught him.

"Th-Thanks." Thanked Minoru.

"I'm glad you didn't get hurt." Lillie said as she carefully dropped down Minoru.

"What is this building anyway?" Asked Reif while scratching his hair.

"Th-This is m-my school." Answered Minoru with a more sad tone.

"You mean your old school since you won't be attending anymore." Said Lillie while patting Minoru's head.

"G-Got it." Said Minoru.

They then turned around to see where they came from. It was a fountain which confused Reif.

"Why'd we come from a fountain?" Said Reif with a confused tone.

Lillie then steps on his foot.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! What was that for?" Reif asked in pain.

"Choose your words wisely when Minoru's around." Explained Lillie.

"O-Oh, s-sorry Minoru." Apologized Reif.

"I-It's alright. I-I can understand why it would be confusing." Said Minoru.

After that Minoru threw a coin in the fountain and a portal appeared back to the castle so the three jumped back.

"I-I'm hungry now." Minoru said as he heard his stomach grumbling.

"It's actually dinner time now so let's go." Lillie explained while smiling.

The three then head to the dining room, where Bay, his wife, Ruby and Melody were already waiting. Reif decided to next to the door.

"Evening Midoru, let me introduce to you my wife, Emerald." Bay said while introducing his wife.

"H-Hello!" Midoru greeted while bowing down.

"Aww, what a kind boy you are." Emerald said with a smile.

"You don't have bow down Midoru." Lillie said.

They then swam to their seats which were next to each other. Lillie decided to feed Minoru.

"Midoru say 'Aah'." Lillie said while taking her fork towards Midoru.

"Eh?! B-B-But I-I-I c-can e-eat b-by myself." Midoru said while blushing.

"*Chuckle* Lillie seems to have taken a liking towards you Midoru." Emerald said while giggling.

Midoru then just decided to eat the food that Lillie fed to him when he suddenly started to cry.

"Eh? M-Midoru, why are you crying? Did I offend you somehow?" Lillie asked with a concerned tone.

Midoru then wipes the tears away with his hands.

"*Sniff* N-No, y-you didn't. I-I m-must crying tears of joy." Minoru said with a bright smile.

"Minoru, you're smiling." Lillie said happily.

"H-Huh? Y-You're right." Minoru said while placing his hand on top of his mouth.

They then continued eating and after that it was time to go to sleep so Lillie grabbed Minoru's hand and headed to their room.


End file.
